Name Sign
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek still holds one secret from the Pack: He was born deaf. Without an implant or hearing aids, he relies mainly on lip-reading. When Derek gets his pair of hearing aids and his voice starts to change a bit, is when the Pack starts to catch on. Will they be willing to learn about Deaf Culture and learn ASL? Will Derek be able to protect himself and the Pack when he's targeted?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters that have been made up to help with the story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. If you are interested in learning any ASL signs, let me know, and I'll try to explain the movements of your hands and your facial expression.

"Derek? - Derek? - Derek?" asked Deaton as he brought his hand down on the metal table below the wolf in the examination room, his hand tapping on the table a few times to get the wolf's attention, watching as his head snapped up automatically, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion as his eyes locked on the vet, going from his eyes, down to his hands, then back to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you ask something?" asked Derek as he tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyebrows now raised up in question. The vet nodded at the Beta on his examination table, held up two of his fingers, bent them just a bit inward, before tapping them twice behind his ear.

"I asked if your implant was still working, if the levels of the sounds are still how they were previously? But I can see that you don't have your receptor in, did you lose it?" asked the vet as he slid a chair over and sat down in front of the wolf, making sure he was eye level with the teen.

"No, I haven't lost the receptor. My CI actually stopped working while I was in New York, I had it removed once I got back to Beacon Hills again. As well as returning the receptor back to the doctor. I haven't been using anything lately but just my eyes, sometimes my hands when I'm with Peter. I've been strictly lip-reading, as tiring as that is, but that's my only option at the moment. I really don't want to have to deal with the cochlear implant again, it was hard to adjust to once it was turned on and the levels were switched around." replied Derek as his eyes automatically moved to the vet's lips, in order to understand what he was saying next.

"You've been relying strictly on lip-reading? How has that been working with the Pack?" asked Deaton as his eyebrows furrowed to show that he asked a question. He could see the wolf's shoulders drop a little as he debated on his answer.

"It works with a couple members of the Pack, other times I just have to follow gestures and facial expressions if I get confused. Like, Lydia tilts her head when she asks a question, Scott throws his arms in the air when he gets frustrated. When it comes to Stiles, he talks about a mile a minute and moves different parts of his body around even without realizing it. It's a lot harder to follow what he is saying, lip-reading with him is not easy at all. I'm lost more than half the time, and it's more than a little frustrating." explained Derek in all honesty, as he brought the back of his right hand towards his face twice, to show the frustration.

"I can see how trying to lip-read can be frustrating when the person does talk a mile a minute and moves around without real reason. What are your feelings on trying hearing aids again? If I remember correctly, Talia had you wear them when you were younger, around 3 years old up until you received the implant." asked Deaton as he curved his pointer finger inward a little and tapped his ear twice, the universal sign for hearing aid.

"I don't really remember what hearing aids were like, I tried my hardest to not have to wear them, with my short hair they drew a lot of attention. As if my voice didn't draw enough attention." explained the blue eyed Beta with a slight chuckle, eyes downcast now onto the floor. Deaton reached over and tapped the teen's knee to get his attention before he spoke again.

"Let me get a quick mold of your ear before I send you back to your Pack. As for your voice, luckily, it doesn't sound like not having the implant has affected it. Are you still going to Speech Therapy as scheduled?" asked Deaton as he started to mix the different substances together that were used to make a mold of a person's ear. The wolf nodded his head slowly before he turned his head to follow the man's movement as he moved from drawer to drawer.

"I still go to Speech Therapy once or twice a week, usually while the rest of the Pack is in school. Either Peter, or oddly enough John, stop by once the session is over and offer to drive me back home or to the library for a new book. John always insists that he take me to the library after each session, or back to the Station where I could help work with the Interpreter there. That guy doesn't know more than about 50 signs." replied the blue eyed Beta as he allowed the vet to tilt his head to the side a bit, before he applied the now foam-like mixture to his ear, shuddering a bit at the odd feeling. He diverted his gaze so the vet could focus on what he was doing instead of talking, as well as to give himself a break from lip-reading. He could feel the foam molding around the curves of his ear before it was slowly and carefully removed.

"That should do it for today, Derek. I'll give Peter a call when the hearing aids come in and we'll see how they fit and how they feel, we'll make some minor adjustments if we have to. Thank you for coming in today on such a short notice." said Deaton as he carefully placed the mold down onto a piece of plastic on the counter. Derek slid off of the examination table and rubbed at his ear a few times to get the odd feeling of the foam off of his ear that remained.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Derek brought a hand up again to rub at his ear that had the foam previously over it, before rubbing at his temples, edging the slight pain that had started from trying to concentrate constantly on what people were saying. He would much rather focus on watching people's hands when it came to talking, as well as using his own to talk, instead of actually vocalizing what he wanted to say. He put his car into park in the driveway of the Hale house, grabbing his leather jacket off of the passenger seat before getting out of the car, using his foot to close the door. Derek's green eyes flashed blue momentarily as he scanned his surroundings, before they dimmed back down to their natural bright green. The blue eyed Beta walked inside the house, silently closing the door behind himself before he walked towards the kitchen where he knew Peter would usually be. He draped his jacket over one of the chairs, his head snapping up when he felt the vibration of Peter's hand coming down on the table. The older wolf must have seen the look in his eyes, because instead of speaking he turned to his hands to talk.

**How did your appointment with Deaton go? **

Derek tapped his thumb against his chest twice before he answered, signing the word "Fine" before he continued.

_**Fine, I told him about having the implant removed when I was in New York. He took molds of my ears for hearing aids, so I can manage to hear some frequencies of sound around me. **_

Peter's eyebrows rose up in shock, his eyes widening a fraction as he signed a bit faster than before, his head tilted to the side.

**You had your implant removed?! **

The younger wolf chuckled softly before he held up two fingers, before making a circling motion with his fists before stacking one on top of the other, to form the sign "Year".

_**Two years ago, I had it removed and everything but the implant was sent back. I still take Speech Therapy, though. **_

Derek took two fingers and bent them towards himself before he circled his bent fingers around his lips, the sign for "Speech". He placed his thumb between his pointer and middle finger, resting his hand on top of his left hand, raising both up a bit, the sign for "Therapy".

**You should have told me sooner, I would have made an appointment with Deaton and a radiologist sooner. You could have had hearing aids sooner than this. **

_**I'm not very fond of hearing aids either, but they're my only option at the moment. I can't always lip-read 24/7, and the Pack is clueless to me being deaf. Could you imagine how hard it would be to try and teach all of them to sign, and get them to remember the signs? **_

**They're going to find out sooner or later, Derek. You might as well just tell them the truth, and if they're willing to learn to sign, start easy. Start with "Name Signs". **

_**I'm going to go with later, Peter. Definitely later. I'd rather not have a repeat of many years as being labeled the "Handicapped" or the "Liability".**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

_**Go**_ _**sit down, Peter. I'll get started on dinner before the rest of the Pack show up. Any requests? **_

**Anything with chicken in it, we haven't eaten meat in quite a while. **

Peter answered his nephew with a smile as he brought his hand up to his face and tapped his thumb and pointer finger together at his chin, with his fingers facing away from his chin. Derek chuckled softly as he pushed the older wolf's shoulder to get him moving towards the living room instead of standing in the kitchen with him. The wolf grabbed a bowl from the top cupboard and set it down on the counter before he slid open the spice drawer, picking out the Old Bay spice and setting it on the counter. He reached down under the one cupboard and picked out breadcrumbs to use as well, setting them with the spice before heading towards the fridge to retrieve the chicken breasts. He used his foot to close the door, balancing the container of chicken in one hand as he grabbed another bowl, using his foot to open the fridge door once again to grab a few eggs to crack into the bowl.

The wolf slid the lid off of the container and tossed it to the side before he cracked the eggs into the bowl, using a fork to whisk them all together. He placed the chicken breasts into the bowl of the eggs, letting them soak, before he mixed the breadcrumbs and Old Bay spice together in the other bowl. Derek placed the pieces of chicken into the other bowl and coated them thoroughly with the mixture before placing them on a cookie sheet. His phone vibrating in his back pocket brought him away from preparing the food, using his elbow to turn on the water long enough to rinse his hands clean of everything. Derek dried them on his jeans with a slight smirk as he fished his phone out of his back pocket, seeing the new text message screen popping up.

SS: Just getting out of class, everybody has to run home before they come to your place. Oddly enough. Please tell me you're the one who is cooking. The last time Peter tried to cook, everything turned out burnt.

DH: I hope you're stopping by your house, too, in order to make sure your Dad has something to eat before his shift again. Or he'll probably end up ordering take out with Parrish. And yes, I'm the one who's cooking. I was in the middle of cooking before you texted me, not that I really mind.

SS: Yes, Sourwolf. I'm stopping by my house to make sure Dad has something to eat before his shift. If Parrish orders take out anyway, I'll kill him. Mark my words. Thank God you're cooking. Whatcha making?

DH: I'll help you bury the body. ;) I'm making Old Bay chicken and stir fry vegetables. I'll figure out something for dessert. Any requests from you?

SS: Your famous dark chocolate brownies, with the caramel drizzle and the cinnamon sugar sprinkled on top.

DH: Your wish. My command. If you get here first, you get the first brownie.

SS: You better not be joking, Hale. I'll see you soon. I better get that brownie.

DH: See you soon, Stiles. Drive safe.

Derek checked the temperature in the oven before he slid the cookie sheet in and closed the door with a soft click, setting the timer on his phone in order to be able to know when they were done. He started to clean up the dinner preparation mess as he started to gather everything for the requested dessert, setting it all on the other side of the counter before he started to rinse the bowls out and set them in the sink. _He has a sweet tooth that will use all the chocolate in the world to conquer. _He slid his phone back into his back pocket, as he picked out a few firm peppers, carrots, onions, and sugar snap peas. Peter took to tending the vegetables while Derek set the table for the rest of the Pack, knowing they would more than likely be starved by the time they reached his house. He placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder to get his attention before the lights flickered on and off; signaling that somebody had rang the doorbell. Derek gave his Uncle a knowing look as he tapped the letter 'S' against his chin, the way you would sign the word 'Talk', signing Stiles' name sign. Peter nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's open, Stiles, just come on in!" called out the blue eyed Beta as he finished setting the table, starting to fill each glass with each different type of drink he knew each Pack member liked. He could practically feel the grin on the other teen's face when he realized that he was the first one to reach the house.

"Ha! Take that one, Scott! I got here first!" exclaimed Stiles as he fist-pumped the air, jumping up into the air as he did with a smile spreading on his lips. Derek turned around from putting things away in the fridge to face the teen, raising an eyebrow at him in question, only to have it answered when Scott burst through the front door, panting slightly from his effort to get there before his best friend.

"I swear you two are like toddlers." teased Allison as she walked in the front door, tossing her backpack onto the floor by the couch. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen, taking in the enticing aroma of the prepared food and the brownies cooking in the oven now.

"I can see your mouth watering from here, go ahead and taste test whatever you wish to. We'll all eat once the rest of the Pack gets here. Please keep those two from killing each other over the first brownie." ordered Derek playfully as he watched the Hunter pop a strip of freshly sliced chicken into her mouth, a pleased moan leaving her lips.

"You need to teach me how to cook like that. Who taught you or are you all self-taught?" asked Allison as she wiped her hands on the towel hanging on the over handle. Derek opened the stove a crack to check on the brownies before he shut it again and turned to face the girl.

"My Mother and my Grandmother taught me some, the rest I learned from trial and error. Laura and I had to eat something and we physically couldn't sustain ourselves on fast food or on microwave meals. I had to learn and picked up on it pretty fast, I love to cook. It helps to clear my head and gives me a sense of pride whenever somebody likes what I place in front of them. They're just little mindless creations." explained Derek as he pulled her close to him by one of her elbows so she wouldn't be run over by the rest of the Pack who crowded into the kitchen and started to take their seats while bickering about who got first serve.

"Derek, help." pouted Erika from her seat at the table where everybody was fighting over who got the first serve, many hands reaching for anything on the table and rudely being slapped away. The blue eyed Beta nudged Allison towards her seat before he turned to face the rest of the Pack.

"Scott is the Alpha, he gets first serve. Nobody touches anything until his plate is full and he has taken his first bite. Then the ladies can fill their plates, the rest of us going after them. Understood? Go ahead, Scott." explained Derek as he took his seat beside Stiles, his green eyes drifting towards his Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Go sit down, Derek. You cooked, we can handle clean up. Go with Lydia and Allison and Erika, help them pick out a movie to watch and make sure it's not The Notebook again." ordered Stiles as he continued to stack plates in a pile on the table as Derek was filling the sink with warm water. With the wolf's back towards him, there was no way that the Beta could read his lips to know that he was being spoken to. Peter walked over to his nephew and kept them both facing towards the sink as he brought his hand up close to his chest to sign to him without the others noticing.

** Stiles just said for you to go sit down with the girls and help them pick out a movie. That we can handle cleanup since you cooked. **

_**I can't just leave all the work for everybody else. I really should learn to not turn my back on somebody who is talking. I can help with cleanup, I don't mind. **_

**Go with the girls, before they decide to watch The Notebook again. **

When The Notebook was brought up again, having to be finger-spelled by the older wolf, Derek immediately shook his head with a grin and wiped his hands on a towel before walking from the kitchen, clapping his Uncle on the back as he walked away from him. The blue eyed Beta walked into the living room and placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders as he knelt down in front of the TV stand with them, all three of them shuffling through the movies: Sound and Fury, Twelve, Underdogs, Dog Pound, Forever Strong, and many others littering the shelves.

"I say we watch Twelve, I've seen the previews for it and read the reviews, it seems like it would be a pretty good movie." explained Allison as she reached further into the shelves and pulled the DVD case out, flipping it over to look at the pictures and read the summary on the back. Lydia made a soft 'hmmm' sound in agreement as she was handed the case, eyes flickering over the summary before she handed the case to Derek, the decision having already been made for him. It was one of the movies he hadn't seen already but was wanting to watch, only better that he watch it with the Pack and not alone.

"Movie has been chosen! Finish up or we'll start without you!" called out the blue eyed Beta as he rose from his position on the floor, extending his hands out to each of the girls on the floor, helping to guide them up to their feet. Once the girls had risen to their feet, Derek nudged them towards the couches where they could sit before heading towards the kitchen to grab any snacks that the Pack would want, only to be guided back to the living room by Peter.

"Scott and Stiles have everything covered. For the love of god, go sit down." ordered the oldest wolf as he pushed his nephew back into the living room, where Erika pulled him down onto the couch, putting him between her and Allison, who automatically snuggled into his side, holding onto his arm that was around her shoulders like a lifeline.

"Don't let Scott see, he'll go all True Alpha on me for this." chuckled out Derek as he rubbed the girl's shoulder with his hand, his fingertips brushing over her shirt lightly.

"We'll protect you, Big and Bad. Or, I'm sure Stiles will protect you." explained Erika as she looked towards the older wolf, a knowing look in her sparkling eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Erika. He's pretty oblivious at the moment and I'm running low on ways of being completely subtle. Even the Sheriff is picking up on it and has been laying hints himself, I'm running out of ideas here. Might just move on soon, I'm not going to follow him around like a lap-dog." explained the wolf as he sank down even further in the couch, resting his head back against the back cushion.

"Give it some more time, Der. Give it some time." explained Lydia as she reached over and gave his chest a pat with her hand before leaning back in her seat, the three girls pressing against each other and the wolf. Derek flashed a soft smile at the strawberry blonde before he rested his head back on the couch again, keeping his eyes open and drifting from each member of the Pack so he could tell if they were talking to him. He watched as the rest of the Pack filed into the living room and set their choice of snacks onto the coffee table, before fitting down into their seats. He couldn't help but chuckle as Scott, Boyd, and Jackson gave him a surprised look, their eyebrows raised at him in question. The wolf in question held his hands up in surrender, a cheeky smile curving at the corners of his lips.

"Don't ask me, I got pulled down and they're not letting go." explained Derek as he shifted his position a bit to grab the movie off of the table and tossed it to Isaac, who caught it with an approving grin.

"This is a good one." said Isaac to no one particular as he knelt down and put the DVD in, grabbing the remote from under the stand and walking back over to his seat, sitting by Stiles' feet, who was sitting on the one recliner chair often reserved for the Alpha of the Pack.

"Everybody shush! The movie is starting!" ordered Lydia sternly as she saw Isaac press Play, the beginning of the opening credits flashing across the screen. Derek turned his head towards the screen and that was when it dawned on him: He was about to watch the movie without Closed Captions and without a translator hooked up to his computer. He couldn't exactly place the laptop in his lap and turn on the translator without the girls at his sides noticing that right away. Derek tilted his head to the side a bit, confusion filling his eyes in spurts as he tried to follow what was being portrayed on the screen in front of him.


End file.
